No Ordinary Life
by Logansgurl48
Summary: The Powell Family is still getting used to their new powers. Now that the whole family knows about other supers out there. The family now must ban together to help stop a new danger that threatens their existence.
1. Chapter 1

No Ordinary Life

I do not own any of the characters or anything really... Wish I did! Please R&R this is my first fanfic! Hope y'all enjoy!

Everthing was fine in my life until my parents wanted to drag my brother and I on a 'family vacation' to Brazil. Mom was actually supposed to be doing research on some plant, but on the plane ride there things went terribly wrong. I knew just by looking at the dingy thing that something would happen. But all of that is in the past now. Well I wish all of it could be in the past because after the plane crashed, my family and I didn't come back the same.

"Kids! Whoever needs a ride to school better get down here now!"

Stephanie Powell exclaims as races around the kitchen stuffing documents into her briefcase for work. Things have certanily changed for the Powell family. The trip back from Brazil changed them. It made them extrodnary. Stephanie flitted thru the house picking up the strewn items her 14 year old son J.J. had left around.

"Kids your father is leaving for work now!"

16 year old Daphne bounced down the stairs with a huge grin on her face.

"Im ready mom, thought your ability was super speed not super shouting."

"Funny Daph, but you know you and your brother cant be late anymore. Where is J.J.?"

"Here mom, I was just finishing up some last minute homework I forgot last night."

"You mean homework you were doing for people on your football team?"

"Daphne stay out of my mind!"

"J.J.!" Exclaimed Stephanie "We'll talk about this tonight, here are both of your lunches, have a great day, and I love you two. Now I better get a move on so I dont hit any traffic on the way."

As Jim Powell waits in the family car, his phone receives a text message from his best friend, George St. Cloud. 'Meet me downtown in two hours, big news!' Jim's life has changed drasticly since the plane accident. He now can leap over tall buildings, lift nearly anything with his super strength, and is nearly industructable. His wife, who before the accident had to explain everything with science, can now run at incredibly fast speeds. His daughter Daphne telepathic, being able to hear the thoughts of people seems like they would come in handy but being a teenager in high school, you hear a lot of things you just don't want to. Up until a few weeks ago Jim and Stephanie had no idea they're son J.J. even had powers. But they soon found out that he had been hiding his ability to seek their approvial. He has the ability to absord vast amounts of information and is super inteligent. It pained Jim that he kept his ability a secreat because no matter what he would always love J.J. for who he was.

As Daphne stood on the steps of the entrance to her high school, she scanned the crowd looking for her friend Megan. With no luck in finding her she turned around and ran into Trent Stafford.

"Trent!" "Hey! Sorry didnt see you there, how's your dad doing?"

Daphne had known Trent since middle school but after getting into high school they ran in different crowds. Daphne felt a lot closer to Trent after his family had been a victom to home invasion and her dad helped save his life. Trent is also the first person that she touched and was able to see imaiges of what he was thinking about.

"He's great, thanks. He's still in recovery but he's doing much better."

"That's so good to hear"

"Well I guess I better head to class"

"Hey daph?" Trent said as Daphne headed up the steps "Do you maybe wanna go to the movies with me Friday night? My treat."

"Um Yeah Sure! I'd like that, text me the deets" Waving goodbye and heading to her first peirod class, Daphne couldnt stop grinning. But just as quickly as she was happy she became unsure of how the night would play out if they touched and she could see what he was thinking. Pushing those thoughts aside she found Megan in class and took the empty seat beside her.

"Well hello there Daph have I got some news for you!"

"No me first!"


	2. Chapter 2

No Ordinary Life

Sorry my first chapter was rushed and not checked. Hopefully I'll be updating every few days. Chapters are gonna revolve around each character. Please Review! Thanks!

As Stephanie Powell stepped from behind the building of Global Tech, she reached for the black bookbag that she carries around everywhere now. Being able to run at super sonic speeds has its advantages and disadvantages. Saving on gas and running everywhere is a huge plus but going thru sneakers like food was a downside. Slipping out of her running shoes and into her high heels, Steph made her way into the employee entrance of Global Tech.

"Good Morning Mrs. Powell!"

"Good Morning Richie. How are those kids?"

"Great" Replied the stunned security guard.

Ever since receiving these gifts, Stephanie's been able to get more work done in a short amount of time and now have time to actually have a life. Pulling her brief case out of the backpack she notices her assistant, Katie Andrews, doesnt even notice her come in.

"Katie?" Stephanie says quietly. "Katie!"

Startled Katie spins around and knocks a pile of papers off of her desk.

"Oh Stephanie! Hi sorry I was so into this I didnt hear you come in!"

"It's okay, you still trying to rework the incryption?"

"Yeah, sorry that it's taking so long"

"Don't worry about it Katie, I'd rather you take your time and get it right."

Stephanie made her way to her desk and fired up her computer. As she wondered what she could make for dinner, her fingers clicked the keyboard fast and effortlessly typing up her monthly report.

"Katie what are you doing for dinner tonight?"

"Uhh just the usual, a frozen dinner with Atom. Uhhh I mean a super hot date..."

Grinning from ear to ear Stephanie replied "Well if its no bother maybe you'd want to join us for dinner tonight. I think i'll make steamed king crab."

"Yum, i'll be there for sure now!"

Stephanie felt bad that Katie spent her days researching and her nights alone with her cat. Maybe she would give Jim a text later and ask him to invite George. Katie and George may not have that much in common, but they were each of the Powell's confondonts and Stephanie thought it would be fun for them to get to know each other better.


	3. Chapter 3

No Ordinary Life

Again don't own anything. How am I doing? Please Review! Thanks!

As J.J. Powell daydreamed about the hot girl sitting next to him. He half listened to his math teacher, Mr. Litchfield.

"So class there will be a quiz tomorrow on the subject that I talked about today." "Mr. Powell, I presume you will be passing with flying colors now?"

"I'll try my best sir."

J.J. knew that he could pass that test in his sleep. Knowing that he shouldnt be showing off his powers, he couldnt help but sometimes go a little overboard just to piss Litchfield off. Ever since J.J. started to dimenstrate his super smartness in his classes, Mr. Litchfield had been on his case about cheating. So every now and then J.J. would allow himself to get a B minus just to throw off some suspesion. As the bell rang, J.J. grabbed up his backpack and football gear before Litchfield had a chance to grill him in front of the class. Walking down the hall towards his locker he saw his sister talking to her best friend Megan. Megan never gave J.J. a second glance but J.J. was determined to get her to notice him. He wondered if helping her with the pep rally posters this morning had made her think differently of him. Mustering up some confidence he walked up to her and his sister and stood there as they finished their conversation.

"Umm J.J. can we help you?" His sister asked dryly

"Uh you no, but Megan I just wanted to tell you that ummm if you need help again with posters, or anything for that matter, im your man! Well ummm I mean i'd be more then happy to assist you with anything..."

"Yeah, thanks J.J. You were a big help earlier."

"Gag me" Daphne said as she rolled her eyes. "Come on before we loose our seats in Biology."

A huge grin spread across J.J.'s face as the two girls walked away. That was the first time that Megan had not insulted him with his sister egging her on. Maybe things were starting to look up for him he thought. Making his way to his third period class, he noticed a new student walking around. You can always spot them. Schedule very close to his eyes, new clothes, and a look on his face saying 'Please don't notice that im new here'. Feeling for the new kid, J.J. went up to him and offered to show him around.

"Hey you're new here arent you?"

"Yeah" Answered the dark haired boy "What gave me away?"

"Just a look on your face that I had my first day earlier this year." "But luckly for you I offer to be your most awesome tour guide."

The new boy looked at J.J. for quite a few moments before extending his hand with an introduction.

"Carter, Carter Wales." Was the name the boy offered along with a handshake.

"J.J. Powell, Well if you want I can show you where your classes are?"

"Yeah sure"

Handing over his schedule, Carter looked at J.J. with great thanks.

"Hey we have next class together. And first and last period. If I didnt know any better I'd say you were stalking me man."

As Carter turned a shade of deep red, J.J. burst out with laughter.

"Im just kidding man!."

Handing Carter his schedule back, they began to walk to their next class before the bell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

No Ordinary Life

Thanks for reading!

"He had more of a square jaw."

"Like this?" Asked Jim as he moused over the deposit making the changes. Being a sketch artist for the local police department was rewarding. But sometimes for Jim, It just wasn't enough. He wanted to be out there with the cops, fighting and catching the bad guys.

"Just like that. I'm sure of it." Replied . "I do hope the police catch him quick, the bag he stole has my Artie's medication in it!"

"Don't worry ma'am, I'm turning this decription in right now."

"Thank you so much !"

Standing to leave, the brittle old lady reached out to shake Jim's hand and offered him a blessing. Watching her walk away, Jim took the printed out description of the perp who stole her purse and put it in his jacket pocket. Something as small as this probably wouldn't even be a blip on Detective _ radar. Catching the time from the clock on the wall. Jim hurridly logged off his computer and clocked out for lunch. Even though he knew that teh 'big secret' George wanted to tell him pertained to supers, he didn't want to make his friend have to wait on him.

Walking past his car, Jim opted for a faster route and headed for the nearest alley way. Leapi9ng tall buildings was small potatoes for him now. With George's help, he became a lot better with his landings. Hopping down to the closet street near George's work, Jim spotted his friend at teh end of the street waiting for him.

"How'd you know this is where I would drop off?"

George simply threw a crooked smile his way and said:

"You're really going to ask how I knew what you would do? Come on, give me more credit then that!"

"Alright, alright. So what's the big news?"

Lighting up with joy as they crossed the main road to a hot dog stand, George jumped right into a story that seemed like he had been bursting to tell Jim for hours.

"I've found one!"

"A girlfriend?" Jim asked amused knowing that wasn't the answer.

"No! And I told you I'm just focusing on my career right now!"

"Yeah, okay." Says Jim sarcastically thru mouthfuls of his pretzal dog.

"I found another, ya know, you! Well not you exactly, but another you if you catch my drift..."

Taking his chilli dog from teh vendor who was eyeing him oddly, they began walking toward George's building.

"He works at the airport. Remember last week when I flew to D.C. to give a testimony? Well when I was going thru TSA, the metal detector went off!"

"Let me guess, he turned the detector on with his mind?"

"Yes Jim and he also started making me sing the national anthem without even making me move my lips!" "Look I'm being serious, I think he's a super! He asked me to step out of line so he could wave the handheld detector over me. But he just looked at me and said 'Could you please take the Blackberry out of your left jacket pocket and re

"It was a lucky guess George." Jim interupted. "You look like a business man."

Ignoring that he was just rudely interrupted George continued.

"AND he also asked if I could remove the change in my back pocket."

"So he heard you jingle and even if he was one, what does this have to do with 'crime fighting'?"

"I think he can see thru clothes! Wait that sounds kinda dirty, I mean I think he can see thru objects. Just think of how valueble he could be to our team!"

"Okay, so say he can do that." Jim says skeptilily "Who's to say he's a good guy? Most of the supers we've ran into have had power trips."

"Very true, but this is why I have attained his work schedule for this week and you and I are going to check out what kind of person he is."

"Is this another 'If I don't go along with your plan, you're just gonna do it by yourself."

"See I knew you knew me well!"

Shaking his head, Jim agreed to meet up with George later that night to check out the new 'potential' super. Jumping back to work on time, he noticed that he left his cell phone on his desk. Picking it up to check a message, he stares at what Steph has text him 'Dinner 7 P.M. sharp. Be home with a bottle of wine & George. This is not a negotation... Love ya;)'

"Crap"


	5. Chapter 5

No Ordinary Life

I promise the plot will thickin soon=0

Juggling her cellphone, backpack and keys. Daphne opened the door to her two story home and made her way to the staircase. Grabbing an apple from the kitchen counter and dropping her backpack off onto the living room couch, she decided to worry about homework later. Flipping thru the channels on her t.v. she began to wonder why it was so quiet in the house. Using her powers, she did a quick sweep of the home trying to pick up any brain waves. Sensing no one, she went to her closet and began looking thru potential outfits for her Friday night date with Trent. Daphne wondered if she should pick out something for Megan as well.

Earlier in class Megan informed her that she has her eyes on a certain popular guy but wouldn't give Daph the details until she for sure knew how the guy felt back. Daphne knew that if Megan had given her the guys name, she would have known how the guy felt in 5 minutes. She was getting good with her power, but she hated that she had to keep it a secret. She didnt think it was very fair that her parents could tell their best friends and she couldn't. Not that she didn't trust Megan, she just didn't think Megan would be able to deal with knowing that her every thought could be read. Pushing the double date idea aside, she walked out of her room when she heard the front door open. J.J. strolled in with some boy she had never seen before. All of her staring caught the boys eye, J.J. followed his gaze.

"Oh, thats my sister Daphne, Daph this is Carter Wales."

"Hi! Are you new to town?" She asked as she made her way down the stairs to shake Carter's hand.

Nearing the last step, she couldn't stop thinking about how green his eyes were. Were they liked that when he first stepped into her line of sight? It was almost unnatural. Wanting a closer look, she tripped on the last step and fell into Carter's open arms.

"Hi" She stammered.

"Likewise."

Embarrassed, Daph truned all kinds of red and quickly tried to read his mind to see if he thought she was a total clutz. But the odd thing was, she couldn't hear what he was thinking, she just got a rush of excitement. Brushing off the feeling she steadied herself and shook his out streached hand.

"Sorry about that. I skipped lunch today and just felt a little wuzzy."

"That's okay, I'm always glad to catch a pretty lady."

Making gagging noises from the kitchen, J.J. opened up two sodas and told Carter to follow him to his room.

"And yes Daphne" Carter said as he walked backwards towards the staircase "I am new to town, maybe you could show me around?"

"Definitly!" She said grinning from ear to ear.

Watching him walk up the stairs she wondered why she was so amazed by a 14 year old? She assumed he was 14 if he hung out with J.J. She alos assumed there must be something wrong with him if he hungout with J.J.

Shaking them both from her mind, she ran to her room to text her mom to see when she was coming home to start making dinner.


End file.
